skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
September 12, 2006
Kayla: There you go. Everything looks perfect. Thank you. Waitress: Thank you, Dr. Johnson. Enjoy your meal. Kayla: Thank you. Steve: Hey. Kayla: Are you hungry? Steve: Yeah, but, you know, you didn't have to go to all this expense. I mean, this is room service at the Salem Inn. This is pricy, isn't it? Kayla: No, it's no big deal. I mean, it's like you said -- it's getting a little cozy, all of us living above my folks' pub. I thought we deserved a treat. Shall we? Steve: Why not? Oh, oh, oh, oh. Hang on. Sorry. Kayla: And? Steve: How's that? Kayla: Perfect. Steve: Oh, my. Three forks. Hmm. Kayla: Well, I ordered several courses. Steve: Right. Kayla: The first one is one of your favorites -- Seviche. Steve: Seviche, hmm? Kayla: Mm-hmm. Steve: That's what this is. Okay. I like this stuff? Kayla: Well, you did, eventually. Steve: This is raw fish, isn't it? Kayla: Well, it's not raw really. I mean, they marinate it in citrus juices, so it sort of cooks it. Steve: Damn. What will they think of next? Kayla: Try it. It's delicious. Steve: Well, I guess I should like it if I liked it before, right -- that is, unless whoever wiped out my memory ripped off my taste buds, too. Kayla: Do you like it? Steve: Yeah. Hmm... interesting texture. Firm...but chewy. Kayla: Right. You know, room service is great and everything, but I was kind of missing cooking for myself. Steve: You cook? Kayla: You sound surprised. Steve: Well, it's just that you being a busy doctor when would you find the time? Kayla: Well, I have to make the time because I love it so much. My mother is a wonderful cook. She's the best, and she taught me everything she knows. Of course, I would never try her chowder, but... Steve: That chowder's good stuff. Ay yeah, it is. But I can't really even think about cooking if I don't have a place with a kitchen. Steve: Hey, you know, I saw a motel by the waterfront -- got kitchenettes. But that wouldn't interest you, would it? Kayla: Well, no, it's not that. I was just thinking of something a little more permanent. Steve: Well, what about this place? This looks comfy. Kayla: But it's still a hotel. I was thinking more like a house, a real home, maybe here in Salem. Steve: So, you don't want to go back to L.A.? Kayla: My family's here. Stephanie's here, and now that you're here, I could make Salem my home again. Steve: Right. Kayla: I mean, you did say that you were staying, right? You're not going back to Cincinnati. Steve: Yeah, that's what I said. Kayla: Right, so, I was kind of thinking that maybe after dinner, the two of us could do a little house-hunting so what do you think? Steve: I think... I'm not really in the market for a place in the suburbs, especially since it's not like we're gonna be living together. Like sands through the hourglass, so are the Days of our Lives. Kayla: You know, excuse me. I think it's the peppers. Steve: Oh, Kayla, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Kayla: No, it's okay. Steve: Listen, I'm not saying that we're never gonna live together. Hell, we're married, right? At least we were before I died and woke up as somebody else. Kayla: Well, what did you mean exactly? Steve: Sighs I just think that right now, for the time being, I just need some space, you know, to figure things out, get to know you again. Kayla: I understand that. Steve: God, you went to all this trouble. I ruined it. I'm sorry. This is -- Kayla: No, listen, it's no trouble at all. In fact, you know, we really should sit down and have our main course before it gets cold. Here. Sorry, I dropped your napkin. Steve: Yeah. I can't wait to see what's next. Kayla: It's another one of your favorites. Steve: So to speak, right? Huh? Kayla: Au poivre. Steve: Gasps Steve: Au wha-- uh, ooh. Well, you have to forgive me. My French is a little rusty. But then, so is my English. Let's see here. Mmm. Kayla: Well? Steve: Mmm. That's good. That's damn good. Kayla: Really? Steve: Mm-hmm. Well, I have to admit, I usually eat my steak with just a little steak sauce, but this is different. Kayla: Well, you used to order it all the time. Steve: That's funny. I'm usually just a plain meat-and-potatoes man. Kayla: Well, it took you a while to acquire the taste for a lot of things. But I really believe with time and patience it'll come back to you again. You know, I'd like to propose a toast. To us. To reconnecting with our past and more importantly, to our future. Kayla: Well, wait till you see what we have for dessert. Steve: Uh, something tells me it's not apple pie. Kayla: Nope. Peach. Steve: Are you serious? We're having peach pie? Kayla: Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed. Still your favorite? Steve: Things are definitely looking up here. I mean, I like peach pie, and -- Kayla: Listen, I know what you mean. You know, I know -- I know it seems to you that we really don't have anything in common, but look how I grew up. I grew up over a fish market. I was on the boats at 5:00 A.M. When I was a kid. I come from working-class people, as blue-collar as they get. Steve: Well, apparently I come from other people. Kayla: Listen, the past doesn't really matter. Steve: Doesn't it, baby? Kayla: No. All that's important is who we are. And I'm convinced that in time, you'll realize that we belong together, just like you did before. Steve: You always this optimistic? Kayla: Well, I have been known to sort of see the bright side of things and the good in people. Steve: Even in me when no one else did, right? Kayla: That's not true. I wasn't the only one. Steve: Oh, really? I'd like to know what your family thought the first time you told them you were mixed up with me. Kayla: I didn't care what th t. I saw a good, caring, loving man, a man that had been through a lot, that was hurt a lot, and maybe even a little bit vulnerable. Steve: Oh. Well, that's a new one. I've never been called that before. Kayla: Well, you were. You wouldn't let anybody get close to you, not even me. Steve: So, what changed? Kayla: You, you finally trusted me. I think it happened the day that you let me take your patch off. Kayla: Your tattoo -- it' like Bo's. Steve: We got them around the same time. Kayla: I know you two are friends, but I didn't know you were that close.. Steve: Who said we were close? Kayla: A tattoo's for life. It doesn't seem like -- Steve: Just drop it, will you? It's history. Kayla: All right. Steve: No! No, no, no. Kayla: Steve -- Steve: No, you don't touch that. Kayla: Steve, come on. Steve -- Steve, I need to take it off to do my work. Steve: Please. Please don’t. Please. Please. Kayla: Trust me, Steve. Now let’s take it down. Please. Take it down. There you go. Yes, that's it. You're doing great. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. 'Sig it's all right. Move your hand. Move your hand. There you go. How's that concussion that you got when you were helping Bo? Steve: What about it? Kayla: Well, do you feel any symptoms -- any dizziness or blurred vision? Steve: I'm fine. Kayla: Good. All right. I am gonna go to the drugstore, get you some antibiotic cream. Steve: I don't want any cream. Kayla: Steve, you need it. I won't be gone long, all right? Try to get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? Kayla: You let me see a part of you that you had kept hidden from the rest of the world. Maybe you thought I'd flinch or I'd look away. But I realized right that second that I loved you inside and out. And I still love you. Kayla: Is it? Are you remembering something? You're remembering something, aren't you? You felt something, didn't you? Steve: No. Kayla: What is it? You are remembering something, aren't you? I can feel it. Steve: No, no. Kayla: Well, then what's wrong? Steve: What's wrong? This is wrong, Kayla. I’m not the same person you used to know. I won't let you kid yourself into believing that I am. Kayla: But you are. Steve: No, I'm not. I'm not! I'm not the man you fell in love with. That's not me. You don't want me. Kayla: I do. Steve: . This Steve, whatever you saw in him, a caring, a vulnerable guy, whatever the hell that was, that guy is dead. He's not coming back. Kayla: That's not true. Steve: Yeah, it is. Kayla: No, it's not. Look at you with our daughter, with Stephanie. You're so caring. You're protective. Steve: Kayla -- Kayla, you're a nice person. I want you to do yourself a favor and steer clear of me. Kayla: I can't do that. I can never do that. I can never give up on you. Steve: Don't you get it? I'm not giving you a choice! I'm sorry. Listen, I'm sorry. This just isn't gonna work. harmonica music plays Billie: Wow. You're really good. Steve: What's weird -- I can't remember anything about my past, but I play this damn harmonica like I've been doing it all my life. Billie: Maybe you have. Steve: So, what are you doing out here at this time of night all by your lonesome? Billie: Just going for a walk, relaxing. I like it here. What about you? Steve: Same. Billie: You know, I just came from the Brady Pub. I saw your daughter, Stephanie. Steve: Oh, yeah? Billie: Touchy subject? Steve: It's just a little complicated right now. Billie: Complicated? Why? Kayla: Hi, doll, Max. Stephanie: Hi, Mom. I was just talking about you. Kayla: Really? Stephanie: What's going on? Kayla: Well, actually, I was looking for your dad. Any chance either one of you have seen him? Stephanie: No, I haven’t. Max: No, neither have I. Kayla: Oh. Stephanie: Why? Is something wrong? Kayla: I hope not. Steve: What I mean is... I don't know. I've been flying solo for so long now, it's just, I feel like right now I need to keep it that way. Billie: Uncomplicated. Steve: Exactly. Billie: What about Kayla? You don't have to answer me. It's none of my business. Steve: No, no, that's not happening. Billie: What? Are you -- I thought that you guys were working things out.. I thought that you were working -- Steve: We've been trying. We've been working it out, but it's not working out. Look, I had dinner with her tonight. It's not gonna work. Billie: I'm sorry. Are you sure? Steve: I just can't give her what she needs. Anyway, you know what? I got too much to do to be tied down right now. Billie: You keep saying that. What have you got to do? Steve: Well, for one thing, I got to kick your butt at darts again. Billie: Hey, I will have you know that I am good at other things besides just darts. Kayla: Everything was really going so well -- at least it was starting to. I felt like he was on the verge of remembering something -- some kind of breakthrough. And then... Stephanie: Then what? Kayla: And then he just bolted. I don't know what happened. Stephanie: Well, maybe he just got a little freaked out and needed some time to himself. I mean, dad's like that, right? Kayla: You know, maybe I'm just trying too hard. Well, this is not for you to worry about. I'm sorry. I will leave you here with your evening with Max. I'm gonna get going. Stephanie: Where are you going? Kayla: To find your father and make this right. Steve: So, what else are you good at besides darts? Billie: Well, there's target shooting... pinball... Parcheesi. Steve: Parcheesi. That all? Billie: Picking unavailable men. So, like you, I am flying solo. I'm single, no complications. Steve: You've sworn off all men? Billie: Hell no. I'm all about romance, living in the moment. Steve: You know, it sounds like you and I think a lot alike. Billie: Sounds like we do. Category:2006